


RomRad

by wendysbear



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Aromantic, F/F, aro!jinsoul, i hope you enjoy, i was inspired by a friend who went through this situation, jinsol is smth else, thank you jane, this is pure soft, yeorry are the softest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendysbear/pseuds/wendysbear
Summary: Romance is Jinsol's favorite subject. While many look for it in their lives, Jung Jinsol simply enjoys romance in all its forms that, in her opinion, may vary from a sunrise to a couple of teenagers in a crowded bus having the chance of confessing their feelings for the first time.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	RomRad

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Another short one shot here. I hope you enjoy not explicit and simple things because that's what I'm giving you hehe'  
> Anyways, have a nice read and have fun :D

Lovesick was a word usually used to describe Jung Jinsol. She didn't mind it much since she would walk around seeing roses looking redder and pink skies. But being in love wasn't an activity Jinsol would add in her list. In fact, she considered herself an aromantic who loved love and didn't feel like experiencing it herself.

  
Haseul and Sooyoung, her best friends and the people she trusted the most since she learned how to speak, both had been in relationships for as long as they remember. Not together though. They thought that, because of Jinsol's habit of decorating her notebooks with hearts and reading love poems all the time, she was in love or at least seeking it. But every time they asked her if she had anyone in her heart she'd deny, and, in fact, her heart was empty of any romantic desires that weren't platonic.

  
As time went by, the trio had developed their own way of dealing with romance. While Sooyoung and Haseul would talk about their own experiences with their respective girlfriends, Jinsol would talk about the soft scenes she saw around the streets, the birds she saw kissing on a flower, or the beautiful heart designed house she saw while on the bus. And they were fine with it. The two girls who had a significant other would often use Jinsol ideas to improve the romance into their own relationships, making it even more interesting to listen to Jinsol's rants about strangers' love.

  
Because of that, Jinsol kept an eye open for any chance of finding love. It was funny how a lot of people hit on her and she noticed it but played as a fool. And today, she decided to ran from a person who'd been trying to go out with her for weeks. A random boy from work (Jaemin? Jaewoo? Hangyul? She couldn't remember his name; he wasn't anything remarkable. If weren't for his bad smell and insistent ways of trying to win Jinsol over, she wouldn’t even remember his face), so she took a different bus that stopped a little farther from home, but it arrived faster at the bus stop. It also gave her ten minutes less of small talk.

  
As she entered the bus, she saw him almost running towards her, with a defeated face. Was she sad for him? A little, but not enough. He ought to take more showers or at least use a better bath lotion because the stinking was real.

  
You could be wondering why Jinsol would skip a chance of hearing new hits or receiving romantic gifts, but he wasn't any of that. He was a weight. Romance came in small looks and stolen touches, while he was an earthquake of misplaced words and unnecessary bumps. She didn't like that. It felt dirty, and, whenever they spent more time than Jinsol's biological clock allowed, she'd have to excuse herself and puke somewhere. It was bad like that. That was why she felt relieved to see him far, far away, with his plastic roses in hand and crumpled clothes that meant nothing to her.

  
Taking this bus had another highlight: it was often empty. Jinsol could choose whichever place of her liking without bothering anyone. It took at least two stops before it started filling up, but, especially today, it got even more full than usual. Around five stops, two girls got into the bus and, on that moment, even the air was fighting for space. The only reason Jinsol was able to see them was that she chose a higher chair, while the two girls stood one row from her.

  
Jinsol's eyes felt attracted to them as flies to honey. She had something Sooyoung called "Romance Radar", soon shortened to RomRad to make it a secret between the three. Actually, a secret between the six ("we can't keep anything from our girlfriends"). It meant exactly what it sounded like: Jinsol could sense whenever a situation seemed even a tad romantic. She sometimes said that a siren blew when the levels of romance were too high.

  
Right now, she could feel the siren was close to bursting.

  
The two girls walked almost touching, until stopping near a seat, that, gladly, was into Jinsol’s view. They kept staring at each other, eyes only leaving the other when someone wanted to pass by or they needed to check where they were. They looked so adorable with their high school uniforms and their height difference and stolen glances...

  
Wait, was it okay for Jinsol to be staring at them like that? Shouldn't she respect their moment? She averted her eyes, but her mind kept wondering what would be their next move. Well, it shouldn't be wrong to watch a little, right? They were on a bus, nothing private there.

  
After discussing with herself for a few moments, Jinsol rose her eyes and found the shorter blushing under a slight touch from the taller. The taller girl was pulling the shorter's hair behind her ear. Jinsol was gushing from cuteness. Why so adorable?!

  
It was stronger than Jinsol and she looked at the name tag of the shorter (the only one she could read) and wrote it on her phone. Im Yeojin. A cute name for cute girl.

  
Yes, she kept notes about the love interactions she found around town to tell her friends an accurate story, thus she needed to keep it perfect.

  
So, Yeojin. Cute. Bashful. Dying under the taller girl's touch. While Jinsol was also dying inside watching the purest and softest demonstrations of care and love. She wanted to squeeze their faces together while making the most embarrassing sounds possible. But she contained herself, opting for not turning on her music and paying more attention to them than anything else around. A perfect day. No smelly boy and an adorable teen couple having the cutest moment ever.

  
"Is everything ok, Yeojinie?" Jinsol heard a soft voice asking. The girl's hand hadn't left Yeojin's face yet, lingering on her jaw by the fingertips. Yeojin nodded, not giving much to Jinsol who didn't know her body language at all. "You don't seem ok."

  
A sigh. Not an audible one, because people started to walk in the bus' corridor and push the couple. Jinsol was only able to see Yeojin's chest going up and down, her face leaning towards the fingertips that were ripped from her face when some random human needed to get to the back door. And, in a blink of an eye, the two girls had switched positions. Now, taller was with facing Jinsol, and Yeojin had her back to her. And now Jinsol knew Taller Girl's name: Choi Yerim.

  
Jinsol smiled at that new piece of information. She had only met good Yerims till today, and now she had another lovely Yerim to add to her list. Of course, that, if Sooyoung heard her saying it, she would argue against it and offer at least three different Yerims who weren't worth a penny, all in a vain tentative of making Jinsol seeing things more realistically. While Jinsol never gave a damn about Sooyoung's grayscale way of seeing the world, so she ignored the idea. Right now, she was too busy shipping Yeorim.

  
I hope none of you didn't expect that at this point Jinsol wouldn't have made a ship name. As a professional romantic, ship names are of extreme importance for her, and, with that in mind, she'd give new couples a ship name as soon possible.

  
"I..." Yeojin started a little scared, bringing Jinsol back to the moment, by the tilt of her head, Jinsol could tell she was eyeing the floor. "Unnie, this isn't a good place for this kind of conversation."

  
Yerim gave a small smile, and Jinsol almost burst into a ball of glitter. Was she going to witness a confession?! If so, it was going to be a dream come true inside a crowded bus!

  
"As long as I see you smiling again, I don’t mind where we are." She ended taking a step forward and Yeojin took a step back. At the same moment, someone stood up from the seat beside them, breaking the moment to pieces.

  
Jinsol couldn't suppress the whine she left when the man hit Yeojin's back. The three of them started bowing and apologizing, even if there wasn't anyone to blame. When they finally stopped apologizing and the man left the bus, there was an empty seat and Yeojin stood beside it, offering it to Yerim. Jinsol thought Yerim would deny and they'd start those stupid disgusting love scenes where they can't decide who should be the one to win, but it didn't happen. Yerim messed Yeojin's hair and sat down, grinning to her politeness.

  
To be honest, Jinsol wanted the greasy stuff but was happy they were getting along again, without any thirds troubling them. Take what you get, right?

  
"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something special," Yerim started talking as she placed Yeojin's backpack on her lap (they had a little moment for that to happen, but Jinsol lost it because the woman sitting beside her stood up to leave and blocked her vision, a sorrowful loss), "but you looked sad, so I wondered if you still are up to having a heart-to-heart."

  
Yeojin blinked a little, now back at fully facing Jinsol and Yerim at the same time. What wouldn't Jinsol give to be able to see both their faces at the same time. "I'm not sad!" Yeojin whined.

  
"You could've me fooled." A small laughter came from Yerim and both Yeojin and Jinsol swooned over it. Adorable.

  
But Yeojin's swooning didn't last long. Soon she frowned and pouted, crossing her arms under her chest. "I'm not sad!" Now, she stomped her foot, causing Yerim to laugh again.

  
"Well, then why were you so down before?"

  
"Because..."

  
Silence. Jinsol became selfish on that moment, worrying that the silence would last too long since her stop would arrive soon. She considered staying to see the end of it, but the walk would be longer than she could take. Also, Haseul wouldn't let her forget it. Too much for a romantic soul.

  
Still, the silence remained. But this time Yeojin didn't escape from Yerim's eyes, instead, she got closer to Yerim and touched her ear. It had a small earring on it. Inattentive eyes would say Yeojin was admiring the piece of garment from a friend, but for Jinsol, who didn't have a life, this had a deeper meaning for sure.

  
"Do you remember the day I gave you these?" Yeojin asked with such a small voice Jinsol had to read her lips to be sure of what was going on, while Yerim only nodded. "I wanted to..." Yeojin's chest rose from inhaling but finally went on, "confess my feelings. But," she kept talking fast, before Yerim had the chance to interrupt, "I chickened out. And every time I see you wearing them, I'm reminded that I'm a failure."

  
Another silence and Jinsol started to bite her nails as she stood up. Her stop was the next and they were almost into a conclusion. So close and, yet, so far. And then, Yerim kissed Yeojin's cheek. Of course, they wouldn't have their first kiss there, but it was more than enough for Jinsol's eyes.

  
If Jinsol was closer, she would've heard Yerim whispering "I was hoping you'd confess, and I'm glad you did," but the doors were open for her and she left. She wondered what was next for this new couple. She wanted to be a little butterfly and follow them. What she did though, was the only thing she could. The phone ringed three times before the two picked up.

  
"You're on speaker!" Jiwoo's voice singsonged from where it should be Sooyoung's.

  
"Same here," Kahei's delicate voice spoke, while the sound of kisses echoed on the background. "Haseul said she won't stop kissing me, so I'll be doing the talk."

  
"Ugh, sex," Jinsol laughed, "I'm calling to tell you guys about the new gays in town!"

  
Only Jiwoo celebrated that. Even Haseul stopped kissing Kahei to whine.

  
"You're unbelievable, Sol," Sooyoung complained.

  
"But they're cute! And I took the long way home, so I need company." She pouted to none, but she was sure they could hear it.

  
"Then start talking because I'm getting curious about what new romance you have for us," Kahei said and it was all Jinsol needed to let loose a waterfall of words.

  
They spent almost three hours talking about Yeorim. Jinsol's story took longer than it should've because of Sooyoung's and Kahei's eventual comments on how Jinsol shouldn't be eavesdropping on teenagers. And Haseul's and Jiwoo's comments on how cute they were and that it was so sad they couldn't know more about the new couple.

  
After Jinsol finished telling about the cheek kiss, Jiwoo's voice came calm and suave, changing the flow softly. "Solie, how do you love love but don't feel it romantically yourself?"

  
It wasn't a rude question as she most people asked, only plain curiosity. Jinsol sighed, thinking a little, looking for an answer.

  
"It's just... How I am. Some people don't feel sexual attraction to a gender, a type of person or they don't feel it at all. That's the same romantic wise. I don't have romantic attraction, but I know romance when I see it. I just don't want it for me." Jinsol took some time to breathe. She had never worded her feelings that way before, and it felt rewarding and heavy. As if she'd released a huge weight from her shoulders, but the sore muscles were still hurting from spending too long under stress.

  
"Ah," Jiwoo spoke after a while, in which nobody talked, "you're like Jungeun, right baby?"

  
"Yes, yes, so can you stop setting Jungeun up with people?" Sooyoung answered, starting a whole new topic.

  
But even when they hung up long six hours after the first call, Jinsol still felt better than usual. She felt happy for the two girls who've found mutual love, happy for the friends she had and happy because she was accepted.

  
It was good to be loved, Jinsol thought before falling asleep and dreaming of a land where she could watch all kinds of romantic situations all day. From sunrises to first kisses, Jinsol wanted to witness it all. After all, she wasn’t known as RomRad for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you arrived here, thank you! And, if you feel like, please leave a comment!  
> Have a nice day :D


End file.
